Our Miracle
by captainsharon
Summary: Occasionally there are unexpected miracles. Sharon gets good news but feels confused. Despite everything, however, she knows she will always have Andy's support.


_**A/N: Yes, I love babyfics,**_ ** _and I know there are many fans who can also enjoy. Hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks! ( I have no Beta, sorry for mistakes)._**

* * *

Chapter 1

The time was 7am. Sharon was awakened by the sound of the alarm. She rubbed her eyes slightly and turned off the alarm. She turned to the other side of the bed. Andy was fast asleep beside her and she was in his embrace. She smiled slightly, then kissed him gently on the lips. She was with him all weekend. Today was a new day and they had to prepare for work. Feeling that she could vomit every moment, she ran to the bathroom. Andy immediately opened his eyes and followed her. He gently pulled her hair to help her. After she vomited several times, Andy gently led her into the bedroom.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm fine, don't worry, everything's fine." Andy wanted to believe her words, but she looked exhausted.

"Sharon, if you want, now take your rest. You look pale." Sharon smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, it's just fatigue, nothing more. I have to be at work, must also go home to check Rusty. You know that I'm worried." Andy nodded and kissed her gently.

"I know you're very concerned about your children and I admire that." Sharon grinned and looked at her watch, "Oh, I think we should go, it's late." Andy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I would give anything to be with you a little longer." He pressed her to his body and kissed her deeply. Sharon pulled away from the kiss and again ran to the bathroom. Andy shrugged and decided to wait in front of the bathroom. Sharon came out with a towel to her mouth. Andy took her carefully and made her sit down. Sharon was breathing deeply.

"Sharon, are you sure it's just fatigue?" Sharon looked into his eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment, because she wasn't completely sure that it was just fatigue. After a few minutes, she stroked his face with a smile.

"I'm fine and I'm convinced that this is because of fatigue. Let's go check Rusty then we'll go to work." Andy nodded slightly dissatisfied. She took her jacket and purse, while Andy watched her carefully. He took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Sharon, I think you should consult a doctor." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Andy, now I don't need a doctor. I promise I'll go if I feel bad." He smiled slightly, still worried about Sharon.

* * *

Rusty eating breakfast in the kitchen when he heard the door opening. He walked to the door and smiled when he saw his mother.

"Hey, Rusty." Sharon embraced her son and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Mom."

"How are you kid?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Very good Andy, I hope that the weekend was good." he grinned. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Yes, it was good, but don't think that I'll leave you alone anymore."

"Hey, I'm not a child." Rusty frowned.

"Rusty, your mother just worry about you." Andy said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I know that sometimes, however."

"Well, you eat breakfast?" Sharon said, looking toward the kitchen.

"Yes Mom, it's okay, calm down."

"Well, we have to go to work. You will go to college? '"

"Well, yes, but later." Sharon nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, see you later." Sharon and Andy left, while Rusty began to prepare for college.

* * *

About 1 hour later, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtful. She took off her glasses and put her hands on her head. She didn't feel well and continued to vomit. Fear had filled her heart. Suddenly the door opened and came Andrea.

"Hey, Sharon." Sharon looked at her with a slight smile. She sat beside her and looked at her carefully.

"What's wrong? You look pale." Sharon sighed wearily and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Andrea, I'm afraid." Andrea looked at her questioningly.

"Wait, I don't understand. '"

"Andrea, today I don't feel well, actually feel tired for a few days, but hid it from everyone. Today I puke and I'm really scared ... Oh, I don't know what to think. At first I thought it was just fatigue, but now..."

"But now what?" repeated Andrea. Sharon took a deep breath, "Andrea can a woman of my age to get pregnant?" Andrea's eyes widened.

"What? Pregnant?"

"Yes, I just realized that I missed period and now I'm really afraid."

"Sharon, this is possible, but I didn't know that you and Andy ..."

"Oh, Andrea, just don't ask me questions. I think that shouldn't happen. To be honest, I spent a lot of time with him, including this weekend. But none of us thought that I ... "Sharon sighed and put her hands on her face. Andrea took her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. We aren't sure, let's go to the doctor."

"No, I'll not go to the doctor. I can't do this right now." Andrea sighed.

"Well, then how do we know? '"

"Andrea, actually, I'm 51 years old, this is perhaps the menopause. ''

"Maybe, but what if you're pregnant?" Sharon rolled her eyes, stood up and began to pace nervously."

"Andrea, this isn't possible." Andrea put her hand on her shoulder.

"That's it. Sharon, I know many women who are pregnant at your age. It's not scary." she tried to calm her. Sharon suddenly put her hand on her mouth and fled to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she sat at her desk exhausted.

"It can't continue like this. If you want to know, you'll do a pregnancy test." Sharon looked at Andrea. "Pregnancy test? Oh my God! I have grown children!"

"Sharon, stop to think about it, I'll go to the pharmacy." Andrea insisted. On the other hand, Andy was sitting quietly at his desk with Provenza. He noticed that Andrea quickly exits from Sharon's office. He left put his coffee on the desk and went to her.

"Andrea, where are you going?" Andrea cleared her throat.

"Well, Andy, I'll buy a medicine for Sharon's headaches. ''

"Is she okay? Today doesn't feel very well. "Andrea smiled gently," She's okay, don't worry. "Andy nodded and walked into Sharon's office. Sharon sighed and looked at him coldly as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so." she replied shunning his eyes. Andy sensed her anxiety and grabbed her hand.

"Sharon, I think you hiding something from me." Sharon sighed and looked into his brown eyes.

"Look, I'm fine and you have nothing to worry about. Stop asking me." she said firmly.

"Oh, Sharon, I just ...-"

"Look, Andy, I think we have enough work. Let's talk later." She handed him the folder. Andy nodded and left. Sharon sat at her desk thoughtfully. Andy returned to his desk and threw the folder on the desk. Provenza looked at him with surprise.

"Hey, Flynn, everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Don't worry Provenza, everything's fine.", "I hope so." he muttered to himself.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrea sat anxiously waiting for Sharon to emerge from the bathroom.

"Sharon, are you okay? What is the result?" Andrea knocked on the door. Sharon emerged from the bathroom and threw "the pregnancy test on her desk. Andrea was watching her movements.

"What's happening? Tell me the result. " Sharon sat at her desk and sighed wearily.

"Why you ask me? Look at the test if you want."

"Sharon just asked you, calm down. "

"Look, I'm relaxed enough." Andrea sighed. "You're awfully stubborn." She took the test in hand and seeing two pink lines, she smiled and sat down beside her.

"Sharon, you're pregnant."

"I see."

"This is great news. '"

"I don't think so." Sharon noted sharply.

"Sharon, I can't understand you. You accept the menopause normally, but you don't accept the pregnancy."

"Andrea, don't you think I'm old? I can be a grandmother, not mother." Andrea hugged her.

"Sharon, you're not old and besides this child is a great gift for you and Andy. I'm convinced he'll delight. Look, he's not Jack, he'll never leave you. You'll always have his support . " Sharon nodded, "I know that Andy is pretty different. But the issue is that I don't want this child."

"But why? Is there a reason? If you talk to children, they'll probably be happy that they'll have a new sibling." Sharon smiled slightly.

"Oh, I'm confident that they'll be happy, but I think that this child is a mistake. This isn't supposed to happen." Andrea put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sharon, you just need time to think. Besides, you should immediately share it with Andy." Sharon nodded confused.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon had made two pregnancy test. It was clear as day, but her heart was filled with fear and she was confused. She threw the tests, washed her hands and went into her office. She closed the blinds tightly. She began to put the documents in drawer when she saw that the first pregnancy test is still on the desk. Just then Andy came into office.

"Sharon, can we talk?" She nodded slightly.

"I think that you and Andrea hide something. You want to share it with me?" he asked softly kissing her gently. Sharon pulled back.

"Andy, there's nothing." Andy, however, insisted. Suddenly he noticed a test on her desk. Sharon had forgotten to take it. Sharon looked at him and sighed. He took the pregnancy test and saw two pink lines. His eyes widened and he looked at Sharon confused.

"Sharon ... What is this? And to whom?" Sharon took a deep breath and approached him.

"Andy, I know I can't hide such an important thing from you. Good. The test is mine and I'm pregnant." Andy seemed more confused than ever.

"You're pregnant?" slight smile filled his face. She nodded slightly, still thoughtfully. Andy hugged her.

"This is the best news that I can get." Sharon stepped back and looked into his eyes sadly.

"Andy, I think that this isn't right." Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Wait, I don't understand. What isn't right? "Sharon bit her lip.

"I think that this baby is a mistake. It should never have happened."

"But Sharon, why do you say that? I'm very happy. I never thought that we would have our child. I'm over the moon with happiness." he said with a smile.

"No, Andy, understand me. We have grown children, this is a mistake. You and I may be grandparents, not parents." Andy sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, God wants you to be a mother again, that's all. Moreover, this child is ours. This is the result of our great love. Think again."

"There's nothing to think. This child is a mistake Andy. ''

"No Sharon, this is our second chance, our little gift. That is our miracle." Andy said with a smile, hoping that Sharon will change her mind. Sharon took a deep breath, "I'm not sure." Andy hugged her gently.

"Sharon, you can't decide something so important now. Let's think. I want this child." he said, looking at her green eyes, imploringly. She loved Andy a lot and knew that he would be a good father, but she wasn't sure. She sighed slightly, "Well, if you want. I'll think about it." Andy smiled softly, pressed his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**_ ** _I'd love to get your feedback!_**


End file.
